Take me or leave me
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: She is the high classed girl, he is the school heart throb/jock. They seem ot be the perfect couple until at the school dance, he resorts back to his old ways. Jibbs pairing. Song: Take me or leave me from 'Rent'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I was just watching 'Rent' and this song came on, and well, I couldn't help but think of Jenny and Gibbs. For this fic, they are high school sweethearts at a school dance. I'm not sure if I like it, and it hasn't been beta'd so any and all mistakes are my own. And I also had to change some of the lyrics to this song because, well in the movie, it is two women. Anyways, enough rambling. Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'NCIS' or this song-(which is 'Take me or leave me'"**

Jenny watched as her boyfriend laughed at some joke the bimbo he was talking to, said. Anger boiled up in her stomach when the woman brushed her fingertips along Jethro's arm. Unable to take it any more, Jenny stalked over to her lover, and excused them, ever so politely, tugging Jethro's hand.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

She shot him a glare.

"What's up? You were just flirting with that bimbo over there! That's what's up!"

"Oh come on, you can hardly call that flirting!" He called, but she was already heading for the door. Other students had stopped dancing to see what was happening, and the ones who hadn't noticed, finally did when the band suddenly stopped.

Jethro jumped onto the stage, ignoring the protests of his fellow peers, when he grabbed the microphone, and held it to his lips.

He knew he had to do something to stop her from going, because if she walked out that door, he knew they would be over.

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'_

Jenny stopped when she heard her boyfriend's rough voice start to sing, but she didn't turn around._  
_

"_Ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boy, girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby"_

HE was desperate now. She had stopped, but Jethro knew that she was still unsure._  
_

"_Take me for what i am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me  
take me baby or leave me"  
_

She finally turned to look at him, and he could see her thinking over her choices.

It was now or never.

_"A tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this man needs his space  
baby lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine and don't waste my time  
cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

"take me for what i am  
who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me"

The whole school had frozen into silence, waiting to see the outcome of the school's most loved couple. Everyone knew Jethro Gibbs was a player, but ever since Jenny Shepard came into the picture, she had been his only one._  
_

"_no way, can i be what i'm not  
but hey, don't you want your man hot?  
don't fight, don't loose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
who?  
who's in your bed?" Jethro kept singing, kept fighting for her.  
_  
Jenny had enough and stormed to the front, snatching a microphone off of the DJ. 

"_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
never quit  
i follow through  
i hate mess but i love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise  
you're one lucky baby"_

Now, face to face, anger radiating off them both, the school populace alll held their breath. The teachers didn't' know what to do, and the students seemed to be amazed at the side of Jenny they had never seen before. She was always so calm and collected, but now she was what they always expected a red head to be like. Like an open flame that singed anyone who even thought of going near her.

Jenny: _take me for what i am_  
Jethro: _a control freak_  
Jenny: _who i was meant to be_  
Jethro: _a snob yet over attentive_  
Jenny: _and if you give a damn_  
Jethro: _a loveable droll geek_  
Jenny: _take me baby or leave me_  
Jethro: _a anal retentive_

They both started singing at the same time, "_thats it"_  
Jenny: _the straw that breaks my back_  
both: _i quit_  
Jenny: _unless you take it back_

Jethro: _Women_

Jenny: _Men _  
both: _what is it about them? Can't live with them or without them_

both: _take me for what i am_  
Jenny: _who i was meant to be_  
Jethro: _who i was meant to be  
and if you give a damn_  
Joanne: _and if you give a damn then_  
_take me baby, or leave me_  
Jethro: _take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_  
both: _take me baby or leave me_

They stared at each other, no sounds except their breathing.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Jenny and Jethro said harshly, turning, and stalking from the hall.

**A/N: Yes, no? Good, or horrible? Please let me know what you think…I have cookies? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was persuaded by to write some more, and also by the people who reviewed this story. Originally going to be a one-shot, but now I have so many ideas! Thanx Nicky! I also added myself into this (Crystal :) but I haven't done this before so please tell me what you think! Before we get on to the story, these are who each other is related to :) remember this is based in High school, and in modern day…Kate is in it too :P And as promised last chapter…for everyone who has read or reviewed….COOKIES! *hands out cookies* Enjoy! Pleases Review!**

Crystal and Jenny-sisters

Tony and Tim-brothers

Gibbs and Abby-brother and Sister

Ziva and Ari-brother and sister

James and Jimmy-Brothers -introduced next chapter :)

Jenny and Gibbs

Tony and Ziva

Tim and Abby

Kate and Ari

Crystal and James

Chapter 2

Jenny stormed out of the hall, her face blank and emotionless, and it wasn't till she got to the car park and behind the wheel of her sisters jeep, did she allow herself to cry. Jethro and she had driven to the dance together, and now that they had broken up…well there was no way she would be asking him for a ride home.

This wasn't the first argument they had had; it seemed to be their past time, but it was the first fight they had in public, and Jenny couldn't help but feel completely humiliated. How dare he beg for her to take him back after his tongue nearly down that girls throat?

She slammed her hands onto the steering wheel at the thought that before she started seeing him, she would have never reacted like this over a boy. She had always been to focused on her grades until Jethro had caught her eye when he joined their study group that consisted of her twin sister, Crystal, their best friends Ziva David, Kate Todd, Abby Gibbs (Jethro's younger, gothic sister), Abby's on-off boyfriend Tim, and Jenny. Every Friday afternoon, they would venture to one of their houses to study up for the tests that usually followed on Monday morning. One particular afternoon was different…

_The group were all gathered around the front door of the Shepard household, waiting as Jenny slipped the key into the lock, pushing the door open. Jasper, Jenny and Crystal's marine father was working late again, and their mother was most likely trying to get some sleep, due to the fact that their 6 month old brother, Brody had been keeping her up all night for the past 2 weeks._

As soon as they entered the house, the smell of coffee filled their noses, the strong aroma filling the house.

"I thought your mum was off coffee since Brody was born." Tim observed, setting the numerous school bags -that he had been some how made to carry- onto the floor beside the dining room table.

Jenny ignored her friend, stealthily creeping to the corner of the wall where it connected to the kitchen, a baseball bat in her hand. The group heard a crash, and someone cursing out loud, and instantly they all relaxed. Jenny dropped the bat, a glare replacing the tense look on her face.

"TONY!" Crystal almost yelled, if it hadn't been for her sleeping brother and mother upstairs. She had joined her twin at the doorway to the kitchen where they both caught sight of Tim's brother, Tony and his best friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs sitting around the table, Tony's feet on the table top.

The boys looked up as they heard her, Tony straitening immediately at the sight of his ex-girlfriend.  
"Hey, Crystal! Hey Jenny!" He said quickly, on the receiving end of two red heads glares. Jethro just smirked at his friend, tossing his football into the air, and catching it.

"_What are you doing here, Tony?" Tim groaned from behind the twins, shaking his head in annoyance. Why was it Tony had to ruin everything?_

"_Oh hi Tim! Abby, Kate…Ziva." He greeted, dragging Ziva's name out. His gaze ran over her tall, slim body, her dark hair pulled into a neat ponytail. Crystal, being a fiery red that she is, stormed over to her ex, pulling at his ear fiercely forcing him to stand._

"_Whoa, Crystal! What the hell?"_

"_She is my best friend, Tony! Don't you dare even think about it!" She snarled, as she began to lead him to the front door. _

"_What is going on down here?" Jenny, as well as the rest of the group, turned to see her mother, Jillian, standing at the foot of the stairs, baby Brody in her arms. _

"_Tony and Jethro broke in to the house!" Jenny stated, glaring at Jethro who was still just sitting at the table, watching in amusement at the situation. In fact, if she had thought to scare him with her glare, it didn't work. It only seemed to amuse him more. _

"_Don't be ridiculous, Jennifer." Jillian said, rubbing her sons back soothingly as he began to cry softly. _

"_It's true, Mrs Shepard…" Kate broke in, but Jillian stopped her._

"_Tony and Jethro didn't break in. I let them in." She explained, and the study group looked at her curiously, waiting for her to tell them more. _

"_We want to be in your study group," Tony smiled sheepishly, still being held by the ear. Crystal looked between her mother and Tony, before letting him go with a sigh._

"_Don't you mean that your Dad threatened to cut your allowance if your grades didn't improve?" Jethro said as he got to his feet, going to stand beside Jenny. She glared at him, and he smirked.  
_

"_Yeah, thanks for pointing that out, Gibbs." Tony replied. "Anyways, your mum has already told us that we could join."_

_The group protested, all stating that it should be a decision made by all of them, and Brody continued to cry louder because of all the noise._

_Jethro whistled a high pitched sound, and immediately the group quieted down. Seeing Jillian struggling with Brody, he took him off her tickling his ribs, an action that elicited a giggle from the child._

"_Look," he was saying, "If you really don't want us in the study group, then we wont join. But I thought the whole point of this group was so that people who needed help could get it."_

_There was silence throughout the living room, and Jenny sighed, deciding that he was right. _

"_You have one chance. If you screw up-or even screw with us-your out. Got it?" Tony nodded, followed by Jethro._

"_You are so dead for this, Jet." Abby informed her brother, before wrapping her arms around his neck, squealing in delight._

"_WELCOME TO THE CLUB!"_

Jenny was broken out of her memory as the passenger door slammed shut, her sister in the seat beside her.

"You've been crying." Crystal said, more of a statement then a question.

Jenny wiped the tears from her cheeks, but nodded. She was never able to hide anything from her sister, and it was the same for Crystal. Jenny was only older by 12 minutes, but the bond between the two had always been strong.

"God, I despise him right now!" Jenny said. "He humiliated me in front of all my peers, and teachers. He was almost cheating on me, Cryssy. I mean, I know I shouldn't have expected a serious relationship from him, but he said that he loved me."

Not knowing what to do, Crystal leant over and hugged her sister.

"Don't worry about him, Jen. Let's just go home, get some whipped cream and chocolate, and a chick flick."

"And forget about him." Jenny added, with a small smile.

"Let's call the girls, too."

"What about your date?"

Crystal shrugged. "Let me just say this. Leon Vance is about as interesting as a dead fish!"

Jethro was cursing to himself as he climbed into his pickup.

"Damn her. Damn this. Why do you have to make everything so much more difficult then they have to be, Leroy?"

He turned the key of his car, waiting for the engine to turn over, and when it didn't he cursed again. Climbing out of his truck, he looked around the parking lot, for anyone who might be able to end him a ride. But there wasn't. Everyone was still inside, enjoying themselves. Tony and Ziva seemed to be getting on quite well, despite Crystal uncomfortable feelings about it.

He thought about his options. He could ask someone for a lift home, he could wait for his sister (this was his least favorite of ideas), he could get Tony to drive him home, he could catch a cab…or walk.

None of them sounded particularly pleasing, but he was in good shape, and he didn't live that far from the school. He could have called his father, but he knew he wouldn't be home. He was probably working late at the shop.

So he decided to walk, knowing that he would have time to think about what had just happened between he and Jenny. Jethro locked his car, shoving his keys into his pocket with his cell phone.

He knew this fight was worse than the others they had had before, because never had they broken up over it. He didn't understand what he had done wrong in the first place? He had been talking to an old girlfriend of his from Pennsylvania where he grew up before his mother died in a car accident. He and Shannon had dated on and off for a year, but she moved on and so did he.

She had apparently moved here because her parents thought it would be good for her to get a taste of life in the city. All he was doing was catching up with her when she had asked if he was interested in going out again. He had to admit; he and Tony were womanizers before, but now they were hooked on their women.

So he didn't decline Shannon's invitation, but he didn't refuse it either. And so he had accidentally lead her on, but he couldn't help it. It was just harmless flirting. Nothing more. But Jenny didn't want to listen. She never did, and that was what they fought about the most. He would say she wasn't listening to her, then she would say that it was the other way around. But one thing they always seemed to agree on at the end was that they loved each other. But not this time.  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper Shepard was sitting on the couch in the living room, his wife curled up at his side asleep as he watched a re-run of 'General Hospital'. He didn't enjoy Soap operas, but he was waiting for his daughters to get home from the school dance, and he knew that since she started dating Jethro, Jenny had been staying out longer after curfew.

Jasper yawned. There was two hours till they got home. That meant two hours of watching this…crap. Give him a Clive Cussler novel any day over a Drama TV show.

Just as he was about to change the channel, the front door opened, and his two daughters stepped inside; Jenny's face stained with mascara tears, and immediately Jasper wanted to kill Jethro. This wasn't the first time he had made Jen cry, but this time from the look on her face, and the fact that instead of Jethro driving her home, it was Crystal, he knew that he really was going to kill him.

Another thing that lead him to believe something was wrong was that for the first time in their 16 years on this earth, the Twins had arrived home _before _curfew. Jenny had always made it a point to have her sister and her on curfew, or -since she started dating Jethro-after curfew, but never before.

"We're home" Crystal called, not seeing her parents on the couch. Jasper stood, careful not to wake his wife, and made his way over to his children, a worried look on his face.

"Why are you home so early?" He looked at Jenny and the tear stains on her face. "What's the matter, Jen?"

The twins shared a look that silently questioned whether they should tell their father the situation, because they both knew that he would go off his nut at Jethro. He had done it before, when Tony had broken up with Crystal. Tony was still scared to come into the house when Jasper was there.

"Nothing, dad. I was feeling sick so I got Crystal to drive me home." Jenny lied.

"Then why have you crying?"

Jenny was silent, staring at the polished floor at her feet, and her sister cut in.

"She threw up on the way here. Almost got it all through my car. We had to pull over for a good five minutes. I think it's just the flu."

Jasper stared at them for a long while, able to tell that they were lying to him, but with a sigh, decided that if Jenny wanted to talk, she would.

"Okay, well if you're hungry, there is dinner in the oven for you both." He said at last, the sound of defeat evident in his voice.

"Thanks dad, but I think I'm going to just head straight to bed." Jenny hugged her father, kissing his cheek, before leading her sister up to their rooms.

In Jenny's room, she shut the door, and dropped back onto her bed, an arm covering her eyes. Crystal laid down beside Jenny, staring at the ceiling.

"Thankyou for that, Cryssy. I mean, I know that you don't like lying to Dad, so you backing me up…thanks." Jenny said.

"Of course."

They lay there in comfortable silence for a moment, before Jenny sighed, and looked at her sister.

"Can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone?"

"Duh," Crystal laughed. "You always do."

"Yeah," Jenny hesitated. "Do you remember that time Jethro took me to that concert? The Script?"

Crystal nodded, unsure of where this was going.

"Well…afterwards we went back to his house, and Abby was at Tim's, and his Dad was at the shop. We were home alone and…well we kind of did it." Jenny looked away from her sisters shocked expression.

"'Did it' as in…"

"Sex, Crystal. We had sex."

To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. Crystal had always thought that she would be the first out of them to lose it, but apparently not. Jenny had always been the responsible one, the one who thought things out, who listened to her instincts over her heart, while Crystal was the wild child, always acting on impulses.

"Jen…well I didn't expect this." Crystal managed to get out.

"You can't tell anyone. Promise?" Jenny held out her pinky to her sister, who after looking at her for a moment, wrapped her pinky around her sisters.

"My point is, I thought Jethro and I were going to grow old together in a big house, with three kids and good paying jobs. How naïve is that?" Jenny sighed.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Abby yelled as she stormed into the house, pulling her boyfriend in after her. Jethro appeared at the bottom of the stairs, casting his sister a bored expression.

"What Abs?"

"How could you do that to Jenny?" She growled at him.

Jethro sighed, making his way over to the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything to her, Abby, despite what she is telling everyone."

"Actually, we all saw it." Tim cut in, and Jethro glared at him.

"No one asked for your opinion." Jethro snarled, taking a sip of his cold coffee.

"Do not take it out on Tim! He's right! We all saw you chatting up Shannon…What was she even doing here?" Abby said just as Jackson Gibbs came through the door.

"Are you two at each others throats again? Gees." Jackson said as he crossed to the fridge, where he produced a beer. "Oh, hi Tim." he said spotting the boy standing slightly scared beside his girlfriend.

"Hi Jackson." Tim greeted with a small smile.

"Dad, Jethro just broke up with Jenny!" Nikki burst through the door of the house, a red purse clutched in her hand along with her $200 dollar heels. Jethro sighed, slamming his cup onto the bench.

"Why the hell does everyone assume that _I_ did something wrong? Why can't little-miss goodie-two shoes have been the one who ended it?" He said angrily.

"Look," Jackson lay a hand on his sons shoulder, "I don't know what's going on, but can we please wait till the morning to argue about it? I have had one hell of a day."

After the Gibbs' family moved from Stillwater, Jackson had set up a little convenience store in Edgewood, and from 5:30am to 12:00pm every day, except Sunday, he would be at the shop. It wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with his kids-of course he did-it was jut that, if he didn't spend so much time at the shop, they would never have any money to spend on things such as shoes. Also, every time he looked at Nikki or Abby, he only saw their mother. It had been five years since her the cancer took her from them, but it still hurt him to think of her.

Jethro had taken it the hardest though. He bottled all his emotions up, never letting it slip that he was hurting from his mothers death. Nikki and Abby had only been 10 then, but Nikki took it well. She knew her mother was in a better place, where she wasn't in pain or sick. She had been Jackson and Abby's rock over the last few years. Abby was emotional about everything, especially her mothers death. But meeting Tim had helped her get over the grief.

Jackson shook his head, realizing that he had gotten caught up in his thoughts again, and saw that his children were all getting ready to go to bed. Except Jethro, of course. Like father like son.

"I had better get going, Abs." Tim said, kissing Abby on the cheek sweetly who hugged him in return. She crushed her lips to his, laughing as she felt him tense. He was scared her father would take his shotgun out and threaten to shoot him for doing this…in fact, probably would…

Abby pulled away, smirking at Tim.

"I had a great time, Timmy, for the most part. Thanks."

"I had fun too, Abby. Night."

"Night Timmy!" Abby kissed him once more.

Blushing, Tim waved his goodbyes before departing.

As Jackson opened his beer, taking a long sip, 'All that I'm living for' by Evanescence and 'The fright song' from Monster High, began playing, his daughters immediately reaching for their phones.

"Jet," Jackson said, "I want to show you something." He nodded his head towards the garage, and Jethro's eyes widened. No one was ever allowed to go in the garage, for any reason. That was Jackson's sanctuary and it was off bounds. So him letting Jethro go in there was something a big surprise.

Jackson could see that underneath that angry mask, his son was upset. What was this about him breaking up with Jenny? Jackson had always liked Jenny. She was polite, pretty and she was smart. That was more than most of the other girls his son had dated. Most of them had been cheerleaders or p…what did they call them these days? 'Preppies'?

He had nothing against them, but he just wished that his son would find a serious relationship, and with Jenny, he thought he had.

"Dad!" His daughters both whined at the same time, shutting their phones. That was the tone they used only when they wanted something.

"What?"

"Can we please stay over at Jenny's tonight? Her dad has already said it's okay," Nikki pleaded and Abby cut in.

"…Kate and Ziva are going to be there. Please dad!"

Jackson sighed. He might as well just move them into the Shepard house hold, and be done with it, he thought with a smile.

"As long as it's okay with Jasper and Jillian., then I suppose it's okay."

When the girls raced off to get ready, Jackson turned back to his son.

"Come on." he led Jethro to the door of the garage, where he put the key into the lock and opened it.

"Get the light will you."

Jethro did as he was instructed, and a blinding light filled the room, its beams catching dust particles as his father pulled the cover off a car in the center of the floor.

"Wow…" He breathed, making his way towards it. It wasn't anything flash, just the shell of an old Dodge Charger.

"I was going to wait till your birthday, but I thought, the sooner you fix this up, the sooner you can get rid of that thing you call a truck that you drive around in."

Jethro hugged his father, his mind temporarily wandered from Jenny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Monday morning

James leapt from the car eagerly, his brother right behind him, both their backpacks in hand.

"James," Jimmy complained, "Why do I have to carry your bag as well as mine?"

James ignored his brother, watching as their father, Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, rounded the vehicle, quickly fixing his tie; His bow tie to be exact.

It was the Mallard's first day at the new school, having moved from Scotland after Ducky's mother died. He had been suffering from Dementia for some years now, and it finally caught up to her. Ducky had quickly applied for a job as an English teacher at the high school and was accepted with flying colours. He and his sons, James Mallard and Jimmy mallard

"Jimmy, James, will you two be able to get yourselves off to class? I have a staff meeting to get to." Ducky asked his sons, already half way to the staff room.

"Yeah, sure dad. No worries!" James waved, snatching his bag from his younger brother who stumbled after him.

-

Nicky and Abby bounded from the car, Jethro trailing behind with a sour look on his face. He hated sharing the car with his sisters, but since his father had to go to the school hall, and have someone tow his truck, he said that he HAD to drive his sisters to school.

They still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to Jenny, and so the whole way there, Nicky and Abby were singing 'The Song That'll Get on Your Nerves', nonstop.

At the steps of the school, the two girls met up with the rest of their group and surveyed each other's choice of clothing. Crystal was wearing a green halter neck shirt, with black skinny jeans. Ziva was wearing a black jacket over a blue t-shirt and cargo pants. Kate had on a black tank top and a knee length skirt. Abby was in her usual attire of a pleated red and black skirt, studded collar and a black t-shirt. But Jenny was the one to make everyone gasp.

She sported a black Mini skirt that barely covered her ass, a low cut v-neck sweater with a red lacey pushup bra just showing. The guys around them were ogling her so bad, the group could have sworn that they saw drool.

There was a chorus of "What the…?" and "Damn Jen!" that caused the girl in question to laugh. She had hoped it would get this reaction. She wanted Jethro to be jealous, to wish that he hadn't been such a pig. And by the looks of things, it was going to succeed.

After some more chatter amongst the girls, they decided to split for their lockers.

Nicky and Crystal's lockers were right beside each other's so the two made their way down the hall towards theirs. At first it didn't register- they were too caught up laughing and talking to notice- but it wasn't long before Crystal spotted two boys about their age leaning against her locker.

"Um, Excuse me? What are you doing on my locker?" She said, approaching them. One of the boys looked at her through glasses, his brown scruffy hair framing his boyish face. The other boy turned to her, his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Oh were you talking to us?" He asked. He had dark brown hair that hung to his ears and his Scottish accent was thick.

"Yeah, she was. You must be new, right?" Nicky cut in.

Both boys nodded, and the one with glasses held out his hand.

"I am Jimmy Mallard and this is my brother James."

Nicky and Crystal smiled, taking turns to shake his hand.

"I am Nicky Gibbs, and this is Crystal Shepard. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure ladies." James replied smoothly. "I was wondering if you two might be able to tell us where our classes are?"

"Of course. May I have a look at your timetable?" Crystal asked, unlocking her locker and throwing her bag inside.

The brothers produced their timetables and handed them over to Nicky and Crystal.

"Jimmy, you and I have Chemistry together along with Maths and Form." Nicky informed the boy.

"Yep, and James, you and I have English and Music together. We can introduce you to the rest of the group at lunch." Crystal said.

"Thank you greatly. Both of you." Jimmy said sincerely.

The bell suddenly rang, and the girls quickly retrieved their things. With a smile, Nicky gestured at Jimmy to follow her as she ran off to class.

Jimmy had to hurry to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up!" He called.

"Oh I'm sorry." Nicky smiled.

Jimmy pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"So tell me about yourself, Jimmy Mallard." Nicky flirted.

She couldn't help but be attracted to this cute, geeky-looking boy from Scotland.

"Well, I am 16 years old and I was born in Scotland where I lived until a couple of weeks ago."

"Why'd you move?" 

"My grandmother died of dementia, and so my family decided to move here, closer to my mother who is a medical examiner for a hospital in Norfolk."

"Oh. I am sorry to hear that."

"That's okay. We kind of knew that it was coming."

Nicky was about to say something but she quickly found herself at their form room.

"Well, here we are."

"So you play?" Crystal asked James, breaking the silence that had come over them.

They currently sat in their English room, their new teacher having yet to enter, and Crystal and James sat at desks beside each other, the class running a muck around them.

"Excuse me?" James asked confused, having zoned out.

"Do you play guitar?"

"Oh. Yes, I learnt when I was very young and I have played ever since."

"Cool. I like to play the Keyboard but I'm not very good. Also I like to sing."

"Interesting. You and I should um play together some time."

"Oh, looks like someone has a boyfriend!" A voice called across the room, and Crystal felt hostility boil up in her stomach.

Jeanne Beniot appeared in front of her desk, a smirk on her face.

"Seriously, new guy, why are you hanging around with this nerd! Next you will know you're hanging out with the rest of that group. The only decent ones there are Jethro and Tony, but a little birdie told me that Jethro wont be hanging around much longer." She said meanly.

"That would be none of your business now would it, Jeanne?" Jenny said as she strolled into the room, her voice like icicles.

Crystal noticed the bewildered expression on James' face as he saw Jenny and she laughed.

"We are twins James. Not identical but close to it." She whispered to him and he nodded.

"Oh, well if it isn't little miss anal retentive Jenny." Jean sneered.

"Sorry I am late everyone!" a new voice called, and with one last glare, Jeanne retreated to her seat.

"My name is Mr. Mallard and I am your new English teacher since Mrs. Wilson is on maternity leave." Ducky stepped in front of the class, placing his books on his desk.

"Mallard as in…?" Crystal leant over to James.

"Yes. That is my father." He answered.

And now that Crystal looked, she could see the resemblance. Mr. Mallard had the same crop of brown hair, though slightly receding and he had the same kind eyes.

"Okay. First I'll mark the roll." He pulled out a folder and began calling out names.

After the roll was called, Mr. Mallard got up from his seat at his desk, reached into a large bag that sat beside him and retrieved several roles of neatly wrapped toilet paper.

"I am going to pass these rolls of toilet paper around and I would like everyone to tear of some. Take as many peices as you like and I will tell you what they're for in a moment." He said, a slight smile on his face.

Curious, and just a tad reluctantly, the students did as instructed, taking up to 10 or 11 pieces at a time. When it reached Nicky who sat up the back, she took 3 pieces and handed to Ziva who then tore of 1 piece, having heard of this game when she had lived in Israel before her sister Tali was killed. Soon after her sister had died, her brother and she had come to America to escape the violence and war, but ZIva had still not forgotten this game that Tali had taught her.

After everyone had taken some, the rolls were passed back to Mr. Mallard who then grinned at the class and told them to tell him as many facts about themselves as they had toilet paper.

Ducky was liking his new class already.

A/N: Thanks to Mrs. Alec Volturi 1996 for the help with this yet again! Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. :D


End file.
